


Pritty little Melody

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Swapfell, US!Gaster is called GondolaPerson, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random but hopefully cute one-shots featuring Underswap and Swapfell Sanster. I regret almost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underswap

“Alphys!” Sans called out. The only response he got back was from the echo flowers repeating back to him the last thing they heard. Grumbling something under his breath at the lack of a reply, the fun sized skeleton stomped onward in search of his friend/mentor. The whispering of the echo flowers kept waterfall from entering a complete silence, as well as the gentle murmur of the water ways. Then something peculiar happened. 

While waking beside the water, some of the flowers began repeating fragments of something that was not a wish on passing conversation. The echo flowers on the banks of the water way repeated back a song, or more the melody of one. While they were only fragments of melodies, the voice captured in the blue flowers was gentle and clear, most of the fragments were of them humming in place of actual instruments, but the fragments that contained actual lyrics were haunting. The voice sang in a language that Sans didn’t understand, but sang out with grace and confidence, each words sure and powerful, but gentle and soft. Sans couldn't quiet pin it down, but he partially recognized the language the singer was using, but from where was the question. 

“Hmm, maybe if I could hear the entire song I might recognize it.” He thought. 

But all he had was the snippets from the echo flowers. And then he caught a lucky break. And by lucky break I mean an embarrassment educing surprise. 

It didn’t register a first, probably because he was still listing to the echo flowers, but from behind someone began humming a melody. It wasn’t the same one, but the voice was similar. Sans became aware of them when they began to sing in the same language as that from the echo snippets. The blue clad skeleton nearly jumped and in a panic stumbled away from the water way’s bank. The song became louder as the singer approached. The GondolaPerson, perched at the from of their gondola, passed by, hood pulled back to reveal their face. Who’d have guessed that they were a skeleton? The GondolaPerson continued singing, the crack running from the base of their eye socket to the top of their lip moved and stretched with each word. Their voice was hypnotizing, leaving the shorter monster dazed as he watched them pass by, entranced by the performance. When they passed by and the song began to become fainter, Sans snapped out of his daze and stared in wonder, a faint blush gracing his cheekbones in blue.

 

“Sans- what the hell?” Alphys muttered when she found the small skeleton. 

Normally the blue clad monster was a bundle of energy, talking about anything and everything with a passion. Right now thought, he was sitting at the table, jaw resting on one hand as he stared at a wall and focused on nothing. It was an expression similar to the one Napstaton claimed she’s don when she thought of a certain royal scientist (no way did she ever make goofy love-sick expressions like that). 

A sly grin spread across her lips. She needed answers and nothing was going to stop her from getting them. 

“So, who’s the lucky lady?” She asked from over his shoulder. 

Sans did a jump roll hybrid that landed him kneeling on the table, bone attacks ready at his command. Alphys let out a string of laughing that would have made even the jolliest of sailors green with envy. 

The embarrassment on her friend’s face only made her laugh harder. 

“I can only imagine what this mystery crush of yours is if they have you this out of it!” She managed between laughs. 

“I do not have anyone on my mind!” Sans denied, but the blush on his face told another story. 

“Your words say no, but your face says yes.” 

Sans let out an audible groan as he pushed his face into his hands. 

“It’s not like that Alphys, I just saw something abnormal.” 

“Like?” 

“Like the gondolaperson’s face as they were singing.

”Wait a minute,” Alphys said, taken aback by this information. “You saw what the gondolaperson looks like under the cloak?” 

Sans nodded. 

“Spill. Now.”

 

Sans sat on the bank of one of waterfall’s water ways. Next to an echo flower repeating a snippet of one of the gondolaperson’s songs. He was still upset at Alphys for trying to wring information out of him like that, but the anger had begun to fain a while ago.He was getting up to leave when a loud splash drew his attention. 

Acting without thinking, he ran towards the sound. The gondolaperson, even with their superior sense of balance and footing, was fighting to keep from falling as a series of harsh waves rocked their boat, slamming it into the sides of the water way.One particularly harsh wave and slam combo sent the cloaked skeleton falling backwards. Thinking swiftly, Sans felt the familiar sensation that came with using his magic as a blue glow enveloped the gondolaperson’s soul, suspending them over the rippling surface of the water. Gently he set them down on the bank before releasing his magic’s hold. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

The other was clearly still in a daze, trying to process when in the blazes had just happened. Incidentally their hood had slipped back, giving Sans a much better view of their face. Two crack graced said face, the one he’d seen earlier decorated the right said, while the left had a crack running from a wonky eye socket up and over the skull. A light blush decided to dust the gondolaperson’s face the moment they came beck to reality. 

“T-thank you.” They murmured, standing up. 

“N-no thanks necessary.” Sans replied. “It was a simple feat for the Magnificent Sans.” 

“My, how selfless, still,” 

The gondolaperson leaned down and placed a gentle smooch on the crown of Sans’s skull. 

“A reward is deserved none the less.” They said. 

Sans’s face exploded into a bright blue blush as the gondolaperson returned to the water’s edge to reclaim their boat.

 

Papyrus noticed something different about Sans when he returned home, particularly the bull face blush and the seeing-stars expression on his face. 

“Someone looks happy.” He commented. 

Sans shrugged. 

“I just had a really good day, that’s all.” The smaller skeleton replied. 

Papyrus raised a browridge as Sans walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey Pap, do you have any plans later? Some of the echo flowers are repeating this strange language and I’d like to know what it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Papyrus! Stop hiding and get your ass out here right now!” Sans shouted. 

His mouth pulled back into a fierce snarl at the lack of a reply from the taller skeleton. The shorter skeleton practically shook with rage. How dare he have the audacity to hide and skip out on guard duty? The bastard will come to regret everything one he got his hands on the coward’s throat. 

Stomping off in a random direction he began his search. Waterfall was one of the noisier places in the underground, not in terms of volume, the place is actually quite quiet most of the time. But the murmuring of the water and the whispers of the echo flowers keep the place from total silence, save for a few select places where echo flowers don’t grow. Very different from snowdin where total silence is common in most places. 

Then something peculiar happened; a voice began to sing. It wasn’t Shyren or that grouchy ghost Hapstablook, their voices were different, and they sang in a language he could understand. The voice sang in a language that Sans didn’t understand, but that only made it all the more haunting. Each word rang with confidence and grace, but also contained a gentleness to them that added to the affect. The voice died down into a hum that acted as a replacement to actual instruments. 

Captivated, Sans began following the music to it’s source, his original objective forgotten.

 

The voice belonged to what could only be an angel. They were dressed in the black hooded robe only the GondolaPerson wore, the hood pulled back to reveal their face. Said face was an expanse of snow white bone marked only with two cracks, one on the right running from the bottom of the eye to the top lips, and the other running from the top of the eye socket over the scalp. The two cracks acted something akin to the beauty spots some mammalian shaped monsters might have. 

Finally the GondolaPerson stopped singing, their voice held the final lyric for a long breath before fading out, their voice falling silent. In one fluid motion they pulled the hood back over to hide their face, the entrancement of their performance fading as they walked off. Sans lingered a moment, eyes trained on the direction the GondolaPerson had left in. A burning emotion lit up in the most primal parts of his soul. He wanted them, and he was more than wiling to do anything to make them his. The matter of Papyrus forgotten and discarded. 

 

Sans wandered around water fall, following the water, as he searched for the GondolaPerson. The echo flowers that grew by the bank echoed with fragments of a song in the Gondolaperson’s enchanted voice. It wasn’t the same song, most likely a song they’d sung earlier while traveling through the waterways. 

An idle mind was susceptible to wandering thoughts, and so his own thought wandered towards the GondolaPerson. He desired them with a twisted passion. Wanting nothing less than to claim them as his own and lock them away where he could make certain no one else would ever be able to hear their songs, glimpse at their face. No one, not even his own brother would stand in his way of claiming of siren voiced monster as his. Sans’s thoughts were cut short by a sharp cry in that haunting voice. He ran towards the sound, soul igniting with anger at whatever would dare endanger what was his! 

What he found made him go both hot and cold with rage. 

Sans found a group of four waterfall native monsters creating violent turbulence that slammed the GomdolaPerson’s boat agast the cave wall. Despite their naturally superb balance and grace, the harsh waves made it hard for them to stay standing, each one threatening to send them into the water. Oh they were going to suffer, Sans would make sure of it. One particularly unforgiving wave sent the boat crashing against the wall so violently The GondolaPerson was sent backwards falling towards the waters below. At that moment all five souls were caught in a vice of blue magic, the four bullies were smashed into the ground while the GondolaPerson remained suspended over the water. The look in Sans’s shimmering red eyes was murderous, and spoke of cruel intentions. 

The short skeleton committed each face to memory, for right now he would let them live, the GondolaPerson didn’t need to see him turn each individual to dust in the most painful of possibility. The moment he released them they dispersed like darkness in a newly lit room. He set the GondolaPerson gently onto the ground before releasing his hold on their soul and offered a hand they hesitantly took. 

“T-Thank you.” They muttered.

Sans noticed the way they wrung their hands and how adorable it looked, but kept the thought to himself. 

“Don’t bother, the basters are still alive.” Sans said. “Besides, I’m generally not the type who needs a thanks, so don’t bother wasting your breath." 

Sans was certainly caught off guard when he was smooched on the crown of his skull by his saveiee. 

“Still, a heroic deed deserved some form of reward.” They whispered. 

In a hurried rush, the GondolaPerson left a blushing and flustered Sans behind as they returned to their boat.

 

Papyrus was surprised when sans didn’t slam the door open, but pushed it open like a normal person. 

“There are a few pests down in waterfall that need to be exterminated, come on.” Sand said. 

His calm, even voice and glinting eye glow both promised of pain and death. Papyrus shuddered and followed his brother, wondering what the poor basters did to piss of Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be Swapfell.


End file.
